sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate Court
The Pirate Court is an organization consisting of the Sea's most skilled and vicious Pirate Crew's, its purpose is to prevent combat between Pirate Court Aligned crew's from happening and to gain more influence over land and sea. History The Pirate Court was formed by Admiral Nec Demonwretcher and Captain Shadowtroll after they had seen that they could not gain enough invluance over the sea alone, the so called "Pirates" of the seas on Azeroth were too busy fighting each other than forming something that might lead them to greatness, thus it was created for the following reasons: To prevent Pirate Court aligned crews from attacking each other. To maintain a working codex to serve as a guideline to maintain a fair rule aboard a ship, as well as some strict rules concerning the Court's relations with other factions, aswell as to be used as Law and Justice if the Code is violated. To gain more power over both sea and land. To establish a strong naval force, composed of the sea's most hardened individuals serving under one great flag. To erase the so called fake Pirates that roam the sea's. The first Pirate Lords were indeed, Admiral Nec Demonwretcher and Captain Shadowtroll, shortly after they had formed the Court, they created the Pirate Codex, to be used as guideline, but if needed, to function as law. Although the aim for a united flag and fleet rivalry and aggression keep tension between individuals, it is not uncommon that pirates from different crews enter a brawl after they drink too much and argue which Captain, ship or crew is superior. These however rarely end fatal and are punished according to the Pirate Code. The first crews in the Court were the Salty Tide Privateers and the Bloodsail Blackhands, and they are the strongest supporters of the Court till this day. Pirate Lords and the Pirate King The Pirate Lords are representatives of their crew or organization, they will inform their crew of the decisions that have been made or are to be made, additionally they uphold the Pirate Code within their crew and may call upon the Court for aid would a violation of the Code happen within the crew, Such as mutiny. Current Pirate Lords: Captain Shadowtroll - Bloodsail Blackhands Admiral Nec Demonwretcher - Salty Tide Privateers Fleet-Master Kizzel Blastingstone - Salty Tide Privateers Captain Solanar - Bloodsail Blackhands Captain Ganthos Grimbeard - Blacktide Pirate Pirate Lords in consideration: [[Captain Aysel Wolfbane|'Captain Aysel Wolfbane']] A Pirate King may also be elected from the Court, a Pirate King must have shown his prowess in battle, sailing, navigation and as a cannoneer and must have been a previous Pirate Lord, no Pirate King currently exists within the Court. Mere Rumors? The Pirate Court tends to keep its business as secretive as possible, few links actually exists that directly say there is actually a Pirate Court, the idea of Pirates coming together seems too strange for some people, often these rumors are merely ignored, recent actions have shown however that attacks from the "suspected" crew's within the Court are far more coordinated than usual. Category:Organizations Category:Pirates